1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator, and more particularly to an injection-molded stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor, a connector is formed by a head of a coil winding and a power lead electrically connected to each other via tin soldering or a terminal, and usually disposed inside the motor. However, there are several problems with the structure: the connector is unfixed and disorderly distributed in the motor, which causes great inconvenience for installation; the unfixed connector often randomly swings in the motor, and safety of the motor cannot be ensured; the unfixed connector is easily detached; finally, the head is easily corroded or oxidized by tin if the head of the coil winding is connected to the power lead via tin soldering.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, a seal housing is used to receive and fix the connector therein. But processing of the seal housing is complex, and sealing effect thereof is not good enough.